THE LION KING (Danny Phantom Version)
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny Fenton/Phantom is the soon to be king of Amity, but his uncle Vlad Masters/Plasmius has other plans in mind. When he kills King Jack and puts the blame on Danny for his death, Danny has no other option but to leave and never return, leaving Vlad to rule all over Amity. Danny now must rediscover who he is and save the kingdom from great peril. (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM)
1. The Circle of Life

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **In this version of the Lion King, Jazz isn't Danny's sister and Jack is a ghost. ENJOY!**

In Africa, there is a place called Amity where humans and ghosts live together in harmony. At the main part called Pride Rock, there is a house where a ghost, King Jack and his human wife Maddie live. As the sun rose over the horizon, humans and ghosts began to head over there, for today was a day of celebration

 _ **From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

 _ **It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love**_

Jazz walked up to Jack and bowed to him while smiling, Jack then smiled back and nodded at her. He then looked down at the crowd, parting ways to the ancient ghost known as Clockwork the Master of Time. He has been a friend to the royal family for generations, he flew up the large rock and up to Jack, where the two gave each other a brotherly hug. Jack then lead Clockwork to Maddie as she held a baby in her arms, the two lovers gave each other a kiss and then she tended to the baby _  
_ _ **Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life**_

Maddie kissed her baby on the forehead as the little boy woke up in her arms. Danny had a small patch of black hair on top of his head and icy blue eyes, the little baby looked on at Clockwork. Suddenly, a ring of light appeared and before they knew it, Danny now had white hair and green eyes. The ring appeared again and reverted the baby back to normal.

Clockwork smiled at him and took a piece of fruit, he broke it in half, dipped his thumb in the juice and then placed a mark on his forehead. He then grabbed some sand from the ground and allowed it to drop on the mark, causing Danny to sneeze, Jack and Maddie laughed at this. Clockwork then picked up the baby from Maddie's arms and headed to the edge of the cliff, he then held up the baby for everyone to see, causing the crowd to cheer at the new prince.

 _ **It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place**_ _  
_ _ **On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life**_

However not everyone was joining in the celebration of the new prince, in large mansion near Pride Rock was Jack's half-brother Vlad Masters or as he likes to be known as Vlad Plasmius. Vlad was adopted into Jack's family by his father, he was always jealous of Jack of how he became king instead of him.

Vlad noticed a little mouse running around and within a flash, he caught it and picked it up. He glared at it and said, "Life's not fair is it? You see I shall never be king and your life is about to end"

"Vlad" a voice said behind him. Vlad turned around and looked to see Jazz standing there with her arms crossed, he simply glared at her and tossed the mouse away. He then asked bitterly, "Oh what do you want?"

"I'm here to announce that King Jack is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning and let me tell you, Jack is not happy about it" Jazz said while keeping her arms crossed.

"Oh I quiver with _fear_ " Vlad said and then gave Jazz an evil smile. Jazz began backing away in fear and then tried to run away, but Vlad grabbed by the wrist and held it behind her back as she screamed, "HELP!"

"Vlad!" Jack yelled and then Vlad asked, "Yes?"

"Let her go" Jack said in anger. Vlad sighed and then let Jazz go, who then rubbed her sore wrist.

"Why if it isn't my adopted big brother? How are you today?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

"Maddie and I didn't see you at the presentation of Danny" Jack simply said.

"Was that today? It must've slipped my mind" Vlad said with fake shock and sympathy.

"Well as part of the royal family, you should've been first in line" Jazz said getting in Vlad's face and then backed up behind Jack as Vlad gave her that evil smile again.

"Well I was first in line, until the little rat was born" Vlad muttered in anger and then Jack said, "That little rat is my son and your future king"

"Well I shall practice my bowing and don't worry I'll show your son respect. I wouldn't want to get in a fight with you. When it comes to brains, I have. But when it comes to brute strength, I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool, even though I was adopted" Vlad said sarcastically and then transformed into his ghost form and left.

"Huh well there's one in every family sire and they always manage to find ways to ruin special occasions" Jazz said.

Jack shook his head at Vlad and then asked, "What am I going to do with him?"

"We could always allow the outsider ghost, Skulker to make him into a pelt" Jazz said smiling.

"Jazz" Jack said as he too smile.

"Oh I'm just kidding, lighten up" Jazz said, while Jack laughed and the two left the mansion and began to head home.

Later that night, in the clocktower far in the ghost zone part of the kingdom, Clockwork was painting a picture of a baby. One half of the baby had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, while the other half had black hair and blue eyes. He finished the painting, by placing a mark on the forehead of the baby, he then turned to the clock screens and re-watched today's events and said while chuckling, "Danny"


	2. The Morning Report

_**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**_

The sun rose over the cliff side, standing on the edge was a fourteen year old Danny Fenton, today Jack was going to take Danny out and show him more around the kingdom. Danny then ran back inside the house and straight to his parent's bedroom to wake up his father.

"Dad! Hey come on Dad wake up!" Danny exclaimed.

He then walked up to Jack, but he wasn't waking up.

"Dad! _Dad!"_ Danny said annoyingly.

"Your son is awake" Maddie said tiredly, Jack then groaned and said, "Before sunrise, he's _you're_ son"

"Come on dad! Wake up!" Danny said. He then tried pulling on his PJ's but it didn't work, considering Jack was very heavy. Danny then smiled and transformed into his ghost half, he summoned up some ice energy in his hands and then placed them on Jack's face.

Jack's eyes opened wide and then he jumped right out of bed from the cold exclaiming, "Okay! Okay! I'm up!"

"I'll meet you outside" Danny said and then flew out the door.

Maddie just laughed at what happened and the two parents then got dressed and headed outside, where Danny was waiting. Maddie then gave her son a hug and watched as the two climbed up the mountain top. The sun finished rising, giving a beautiful view from on top of the rock.

"Listen carefully Danny, everything the light touches, both here and in the Ghost Zone is our kingdom. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun, one day the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king" Jack said.

"So everything the light touches. What about that creepy looking place?" Danny asked as he noticed a darker part of the Ghost Zone.

"That is beyond our borders and not to mention full of rogue ghosts that don't exactly like the idea of humans and ghosts co-existing with each other. You must never go there son" Jack said with a serious look.

"But can't you do whatever you want? I mean you're the king" Danny asked.

"Well there's more to being king, than getting your way all the time" Jack said.

The two were then walking through a meadow as Jack said, "Everything you see exists in a delicate balance. As king you must understand that balance and respect everything that lives in it. Remember Danny, we are all connected in the great circle of life"

"Good morning sire" Jazz said as she flew down on her hover board, she jumped off and Jack greeted back, "Good morning Jazz"

"Checking in with the morning report" Jazz said holding out a clip board.

"Fire away" Jack said.

"Well, unfortunately Kitty and her boyfriend Johnny 13 are arguing again" Jazz began and then continued to ramble on and on.

Danny then decided to practice his ghost powers, he turned into his ghost form and began firing ecto rays and ice beams, but found he kept missing the rocks in front of him. Jack smiled and whispered to Danny, "What are you doing son?"

"Practicing" Danny simply answered.

"Let a pro show you how it's done" Jack said while smiling at Jazz as she continued talking.

"Go invisible and don't make a sound" Jack whispered. Danny did that and then Jack continued, "Now fly quietly behind Jazz and then hit her with an ice ray"

Jazz continued unaware that someone was invisibly behind her, smiling evilly. Danny then made himself visible and blasted her with an ice ray, causing her to scream in fright and fall to the ground shivering with cold. Jack laughed as Danny turned back in his human half and went back towards him.

"That was very good!" Jack exclaimed while laughing some more.

"Jazz! News from the left post" Amorpho said as he appeared in front of her.

Jack was about to get Danny to go again when Jazz exclaimed, "Sire! Rogue ghosts! In the Pride Lands!"

Jack then began to fly off quickly and said, "Jazz take Danny home"

"Hey can I come?" Danny asked.

"No son" Jack answered and then continued to fly off.

"That's so uncool" Danny said as he turned into his ghost form and began flying home with Jazz.

"Don't worry, one day you'll be king and then you can kick those rogue ghosts butt from dawn until dusk" Jazz said as she climbed on her hover board.

An hour later, Danny flew into Vlad's mansion and exclaimed, "Hey Uncle Vlad! Guess what?"

"I hate guessing games" Vlad muttered.

Danny turned back into his human form and said, "I'm gonna be king one day, Dad just showed the whole kingdom"

"Oh goodie. Well forgive me for not leaping with joy, bad back" Vlad said and then he fell into his chair.

"Hey by the way, when I'm king what's that gonna make you?" Danny asked and then Vlad answered sarcastically, "A monkey's uncle"

"You really are a fruitloop" Danny said with a laugh.

Vlad then got up from his chair and asked, "So your father showed you the whole kingdom? Did he show what lies beyond the boarder?"

"No, he said it's too dangerous" Danny said, his smile dropping.

"He's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous, only the bravest go there" Vlad said smirking.

"Hey I can be brave! What's out there?" Danny asked.

"Oh no I've already said too much. An old ghostly elephant graveyard is no place for you. Oops!" Vlad said while covering his mouth.

"Cool!" Danny said with awe.

"Well you would've figured it out anyway. Just promise me you won't go there" Vlad said.

"Sure" Danny said and then transformed back into his ghost form and began to fly out, but Vlad stopped him and said, "Remember Daniel, it's our little secret"

Danny then nodded and left. Vlad then smirked as he realised his plan was working.


	3. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because I got to mess around with Jazz like Zazu did in the film. ENJOY!**

Danny ran towards his friend Sam Manson's house. Sam was Danny's best friend, she was not like all other girls; she didn't like to wear pink frilly dresses or gossip about boys. She was a Goth and was proud of it. Danny's mother was already at the house talking to Sam's mother Pamela and having a cup of tea.

"Hey Sam" Danny said and then Sam greeted back, "Hi Danny"

"Hello Daniel" Pamela greeted, Danny then smiled and said, "Hi Mrs Manson"

"Come on, I just heard about this great place" Danny said.

"Okay, where are we going? It better not be any place dumb" Sam said.

"No it's really cool" Danny said and then heard his mother ask, "So where is this really cool place?"

"Oh just around the water hole" Danny lied, Sam then frowned and asked, "What's so cool about the water hole?"

"I'll show you when we get there" Danny said through gritted teeth, Sam then caught on and smiled.

"Okay mum, I'm gonna go with Danny" Sam said.

"It's okay with me, how about you Maddie?" Pamela asked.

"It's alright with me, but Jazz has to go with you" Maddie said.

"Oh man! Not Jazz!" Danny said, Maddie then chuckled as she said, "Come on Danny she rarely takes any time off from working with Jack"

Later on, the three of them were nearly at the water hole. Jazz was way up ahead as she said, "Keep up you two, the sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave"

"So where are we really going?" Sam asked in a whisper, Danny then whispered back, "A ghostly elephant graveyard"

"Cool! But how are we going to ditch the know-it-all?" Sam asked.

Jazz looked down at the two and smiled, she walked back over to them and said, "Wow look at you lovebirds! I always knew you two would end up together. Especially since one day you two are going to be married"

Danny then said, "Whoa! Hold on there! She's not my girlfriend and I can't marry her. She's my best friend"

"Yeah, it just be too weird" Sam said, although she kind of secretly liked the idea of the boyfriend part.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you probably won't have any choice. It's a tradition that goes back generations" Jazz said.

"Well when I'm king, that's gonna be the first thing to go" Danny said with a smile.

"Not as long as I'm around" Jazz retorted and then Danny said, "Well in that case you're fired"

"Nice try Danny, but only the king can do that" Jazz said.

"Well he's the future king" Sam said and then Danny smiled as he agreed, "Yeah that means you got to do what I tell you"

"Not yet I don't! And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed" Jazz said getting annoyed.

"Not the way I see it" Danny said while smirking at Jazz.

 **DANNY**

 _I'm gonna be a mighty king_

 _So enemies beware_

 **JAZZ**

 _Well, I've never seen a king of ghosts_

 _With quite so spikey hair_

 **DANNY**

 _I'm gonna be the main event_

 _Like no king was before_

 _I'm brushing up on looking down_

 _I'm working on my blast_

 **(Danny turned into his ghost form and then blasted a ray near Jazz's feet, making her fall into a small pond. She climbed out and wiped the water off her face)**

 **JAZZ**

 _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

 **(Danny then froze a little bit of the ground, causing her to slip and slide into another pond. He then flew Sam over the ice)**

 **DANNY**

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 **(Jazz got up and began to get really annoyed at Danny and Sam's behaviour)**

 **JAZZ**

 _You've rather a long way to go_

 _Young master, if you think_

 **DANNY**

 _No one saying, "Do this"_

 **JAZZ**

 _Now when I said that, I_

 **SAM**

 _No one saying, "Be there"_

 **JAZZ**

 _What I meant was_

 **DANNY**

 _No one saying, "Stop that"_

 **JAZZ**

 _Look, what you don't realize_

 **SAM**

 _No one saying, "See here"_

 **JAZZ**

 _Now see here!_

 **(Danny then grabbed Sam and flew off. Jazz activated her hover board and began to fly after them, hoping to catch them and make them listen to her)**

 **DANNY**

 _Free to run around all day_

 **JAZZ**

 _Well, that's definitely out_

 **DANNY**

 _Free to do it all my way_

 **(Jazz caught up with the two and flew in front of them)**

 **JAZZ**

 _I think it's time that you and I_

 _Arranged a heart to heart_

 **(Because Jazz became distracted, she flew right into a tree and completely falling off her hover board)**

 **DANNY**

 _Kings don't need advice_

 _From little smarty's for a start_

 **(Jazz found that her hover board stopped working, so just chased after the two by foot)**

 **JAZZ**

 _If this is where the monarchy is headed_

 _Count me out_

 _Out of service, out of Africa_

 _I wouldn't hang about_

 _This child is getting wildly out of wing_

 **DANNY**

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 **(There was a whole crowd of ghosts and humans walking around, Jazz looked everywhere as she walked through the crowd)**

 _Everybody look left_

 _Everybody look right_

 **(Jazz then got stomped on by people and ghosts running to the left and then got stomped on by them now running to the right)**

 _Everywhere you look I'm_

 _Standing in the spotlight_

 **JAZZ**

 _Not yet!_

 **(Danny whispered a plan to Kitty, who then whispered it to her boyfriend Johnny 13 and then he whispered it to his partner shadow. Shadow grabbed Jazz and began messing with her, making her get really annoyed and frustrated)**

 **ALL**

 _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

 _It's gonna be King Danny's finest fling_

 **(A whole bunch of ghosts and humans then began to create a huge tower made out themselves, with Danny and Sam on top)**

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

The tower fell all over the place, leaving Jazz squashed underneath a ghost named Lunch Lady.

"I beg your pardon Madame, but…GET OFF!" Jazz exclaimed.

Jazz then tried calling out, "Danny? Sam?"


	4. The Ghostly Elephant Graveyard

Danny and Sam laughed as they ran away from the scene and into Ghost Zone Lands, Danny then turned back into his ghost form and the two stopped to rest a minute.

"Alright it worked. I am a genius" Danny said with a satisfactory smile.

Sam then frowned at that and said, "Hey genius, it was my idea"

"Yeah but I pulled it off" Danny retorted back, Sam then said, "With me!"

"Oh yeah" Danny said and then pushed her to the ground. They rolled over and then Sam pinned him down, with one of his arms behind his back.

"Don't ever go up against a Goth Danny" Sam laughed out.

"Okay let me up" Danny said as Sam got off him, he then smiled and tried again, the two of them rolled down a hill and Sam once again had Danny pinned down as she said, "Pinned you again"

A small geyser then went off, causing the two to jump. They looked around the area and saw something at the top of a small hill, as they walked over there, they noticed that it was foggy and grey everywhere.

"This is it, we made it" Danny said as they came up the hill and saw a huge elephants skull sitting there, they then walked over to the edge of the other side of the hill and saw all the skeletons everywhere.

"Woah" They both said in unison, Sam then said, "It's really creepy"

"Yeah I know. Isn't this great?" Danny asked.

"We could get into big trouble" Sam said with a wry smile and then Danny said, "I know"

They both then looked at the skull in front of them in awe. Sam then asked, "Okay I know I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, but that is pretty cool and creepy looking"

"Come on, let's check out the inside" Danny said and the two were about to walk inside of it, until there were stopped by Jazz who appeared in front of them on her hover board.

"The only checking out you will do is out of here. We are way beyond the boundary of the kingdom" Jazz said in fear as she jumped off her board.

"Well look, book worm is scared" Danny joked out.

"It's Ms Book Worm to you shrimp and right now we are all in grave danger" Jazz said.

"Danger? HAH! I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger" Danny said and then he laughed out loud, but they all jumped in fright when they heard a gunshot in the air.

Suddenly out of the skull, came three outsider ghosts. One had flaming blue hair, black rock star clothes and a purple guitar her name was Ember MacLaine, the second one had a flaming green Mohawk and a high-tech battle suit his name was Skulker and the third one was a huge red ghost with razor sharp teeth that was called Behemoth.

"Well, well, well. Skulker what have we got here?" Ember asked smiling.

"Hmmm, I don't know Ember. What do you think Behemoth?" Skulker asked the ghost behind him, who merely growled and laughed evilly.

"Yeah just what I was thinking, a trio of trespassers!" Skulker yelled out in anger as he glared at the three of them.

"And quite by accident I assure you, a simple navigation error" Jazz said and they tried to leave, but Jazz was stopped as Ember grabbed her hand and said, "Wait I know you. Your Jack's little stooge"

Jazz snatched her hand out of her grasp and said, "I happen to be the king's assistant"

All three ghosts then began to surround them all as Skulker said looking at Danny, "That would make you…"

"The future king!" Danny snapped at Skulker, Sam was starting to get a bit frightened.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdoms?" Ember asked.

Danny scoffed and said, "You can't do anything to me"

"Technically they can, we are on their land" Jazz said with fear.

"But Jazz, you once told me they were nothing but stupid rogue ghosts" Danny said, suddenly Skulker got into their faces and shouted, "Who you calling stupid?!"

"Oh my look at the time, we better get going!" Jazz exclaimed as they tried to run off again, only to be cut off by Ember.

"What's the hurry? We'd love for you to stick around for a bit" Ember said grinning evilly.

"I don't think so!" Jazz screamed, she then pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it against the ground.

When the smoke cleared, they were gone! The three looked around and suddenly noticed the three fleeing from the scene, Danny carried Sam in his ghost form while Jazz flew up in the air on her hover board.

Jazz fell behind a bit, but was suddenly snatched off her board by Ember. Danny and Sam then stopped for a second and looked around as Sam asked, "Did we lose them?"

"I think so" Danny answered, he then noticed Jazz not there and asked, "Where is Jazz?"

Ember and Behemoth held onto Jazz as Skulker messed around with her board while saying, "Just a little tweak and you'll be blasted off like a rocket"

They then strapped her to it as she screamed, "Oh no! Not again!" Skulker then pushed the button and she was blasted off screaming, all three ghosts laughed at her misfortune until they heard Danny yell out, "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!"

"Like you?" Ember asked galring at them and then Danny said as he realized his mistake, "Oops!"

Ember then tried blasting them with her guitar, but missed as they dodged and began to run. Danny grabbed onto Sam and they flew off into the air, but Danny was suddenly blasted by a ray Skulker sent out and it cancelled out his powers, turning him back to human form. They both landed on a hill of bones and they both immediately began to climb up it.

"Danny! Help!" Sam screamed out, Danny turned around and saw Sam falling down the hill. He ran back down and grabbed Sam just as Ember was about to hit her with a blast from her guitar, Danny then grabbed one of the bones and scratched Ember's cheek with it.

Ember screeched in pain, but then growled in anger and glared at them with the intent to kill. The two then ran into a cave, but stopped as they hit a dead end. Danny tried to go ghost again, but he couldn't he was still under the effects of Skulker's blast.

The two then gasped as they were surrounded by the three ghosts, Skulker then growled out, "Got ya now whelps"

Danny stood in front of Sam and could feel a small amount of his powers returning, he then tried to do a trick he was just starting to learn from his dad; The Ghostly Wail. But when he tried, nothing came out but a yell, earning himself to be laughed at by the ghosts.

"That was it? Try again, I dare ya!" Ember dared him.

Suddenly the three were blasted back by a powerful wail, Jack then flew in and began to attack the three rogue ghosts. Jazz came in and stood with Sam and Danny as they watched the fight. Jack then pinned the ghosts down in front of him, all three of them shook in fear of the angry king.

"Please don't hurt us! Uncle!" They all begged and then Jack shouted, "SILENCE!"

"Okay we're gonna shut up right now!" Skulker said quickly.

"We're really sorry!" Ember said with fear.

"If you ever come near my son again, I'll do more than just hurt you!" Jack threatened them, his hand's glowing with ecto-energy.

"Oh this is your son? Did you know that?" Ember asked Skulker who then shook his head and asked her back, "No! Did you?"

"No of course not!" Ember answered and then they both asked Behemoth, "Behemoth?"

Behemoth then nodded with a stupid smile, Jack then fired his ecto-energy into the air and then the three ghosts flew away in fear. Danny then walked up to his dad and began to say, "Dad I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Jack snapped at him in anger. Danny cringed and then tried apologizing, "Dad I'm sorry"

"Let's go home" Jack said and began to walk out with Jazz, Danny and Sam trailing behind. Danny and Sam looked down sadly at the ground, realizing how much trouble they are in, as they walked Sam whispered to Danny, "I thought you were very brave"

They all left the cave, unaware that Vlad was watching them invisibly in his ghost form, angry that his plan didn't work. It was now early in the evening when the four of them arrived back into the kingdom's boarders, Sam kept looking at Danny worrying about him for she knew that he was the one who was in more trouble than she was.

"Jazz" Jack called, Jazz then walked in front of him and asked, "Yes sir?"

"Take Sam home, I got to teach my son a lesson" Jack ordered.

Jazz then came over and summoned her brand new hover board and said, "Come on Sam, get on" Sam then got on the board, before Jazz left she said to Danny, "Danny, good luck"

Danny then watched the two of them fly off, he then cringed as he heard Jack call, "Danny come here"

Danny then walked slowly over to him while continuing to look down at the ground, he stood by Jack and looked up to see his angry face.

Jack then looked down at him and said, "Danny I'm very disappointed in you. If I hadn't had come at that last minute, you could've been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse? You put Sam in danger"

"I was only trying to prove I was brave, like you are all the time" Danny explained.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Danny being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble" Jack said in a calmer tone.

"But you're not scared of anything" Danny said, Jack then said, "I was today"

"You were?" Danny asked and then Jack answered as he got down to Danny's height, "Yes. I thought I might've lost you"

"Oh I guess even adults get scared sometimes huh?" Danny asked. Jack smiled and nodded his head, knowing his son was getting the point.

"But you know what? Those ghost were even more scared of you" Danny said smiling at that.

Jack then laughed and said, "That's because no one messes with your old man"

He then grabbed Danny and began to give him a noogie on the head, Danny turned into his ghost form and slipped out of his grip and tackled him to the ground, the two laughed as they laid down in the grass from their little rumble.

Danny turned back into his human form and asked, "Hey Dad? You'll always be there for me right?"

Jack then sat up with Danny and said, "Danny let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars, the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars"

The two of them looked up at the starry night sky with wonder as Jack continued, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember Danny that those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I"

"You promise?" Danny asked. Jack nodded and answered, "I promise you my son"


	5. Be Prepared

Later that night deep within the caves of the ghostly elephant graveyard Skulker, Ember and Behemoth were still in pain from being attacked by Jack.

"Man that lousy Jack Fenton! I won't be able to fly for a week!" Skulker muttered bitterly.

Behemoth then began to laugh uncontrollably at him, much to Skulker's annoyance as he said, "its not funny Behemoth"

Behemoth then covered his mouth to stop, but then he just burst out laughing causing Skulker to get mad as he yelled, "SHUT UP!"

But Behemoth didn't listen and continued to laugh, Skulker finally had enough and then began to fight with him. They both wrestled for a bit, Ember became really annoyed and frustrated at them as she tried to play her guitar.

She then had enough, she stood up and shouted at them, "Will you knock it off!"

The two stopped their fighting, getting off each other as Behemoth then continued to bite on his own arm. Skulker then pouted and said, "He started it!"

"Look at you guys, no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain and if it weren't for those humans and other ghosts in Amity, we'd be running the joint" Ember said as she floated down to them.

"Man I hate them!" Skulker exclaimed.

"They're so pushy" Ember started, Skulker then said, "And stupid". Ember then said, "And stinky" and then they both said in unison, "And man are they UGLY!"

All three of them laughed at that fact and then they stopped when they heard Vlad in his ghost form say, "Oh surely we are not that bad"

"Oh hey Plasmius it's just you. We thought it was somebody important like Jack Fenton, now that's power" Skulker said after all three of them gave sighs of relief.

"Tell me about it, I just hear that name and I shudder" Ember said.

"Jack Fenton" Skulker said in a creepy way, causing Ember to shudder.

"Do it again" Ember said.

"Jack Fenton. Jack Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jack Fenton!" Skulker repeated causing Ember to shudder like crazy and Behemoth to laugh again.

Vlad held his head as if he had a migraine and said, "I'm surrounded by idiots"

"Hey your okay because your one of us Plasmius, your our pal" Skulker said.

"Charmed" Vlad replied to that, a little amused.

"Oh I like that, he's not king but he's still so proper" Ember said.

"Hey any chance did you bring us anything to eat?" Skulker asked hopefully.

Vlad then held out a bag full of different types of food and said as he gave it to them, "I don't really think you deserve this, I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you and you couldn't even get rid of them"

All three of them hungrily dove into the food. Ember then said with her mouth full, "Well you know, they weren't exactly alone Plasmius"

"Yeah what are supposed to do? Kill Jack?" Skulker asked.

Vlad then smiled as he answered, "Precisely" causing all three of them to look up at him.

Vlad then flew down to tell them, his brilliant scheme that he has planned.

 **VLAD**

 _I know that your powers of retention_

 _Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

 _But thick as you are, pay attention_

 **(Vlad walked around Behemoth a bit and then blasted the bone he was chewing on away, causing Behemoth to salute at him seriously)**

 _My words are a matter of pride_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

 **(When Vlad walked away, Behemoth then lost all his seriousness and put on a goofy grin, causing Ember and Skulker to laugh a little bit)**

 _But we're talking kings and successions_

 _Even you can't be caught unawares_

 **(Vlad surprised Ember and Skulker as they laughed, causing them to fall on top of a couple of geysers and then they exploded from the pressure building, sending them flying in the air)**

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_

 **EMBER**

 _And where do we feature?_

 **(Vlad then roughly grabbed her cheek and then let go as he continued to fly down the path. Ember then rubbed her sore cheek)**

 **VLAD**

 _Just listen to teacher_

 _I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded_

 _When at last I am given my dues!_

 **(Vlad then blasted Behemoth in a pile of old bones with an ecto blast)**

 _And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!_

"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?" Skulker asked Vlad, as all three of them climbed out of the bones.

"For the death of the king" Vlad answered as he stood on a rock above them.

"Is he sick?" Skulker asked in confusion.

Vlad then grabbed Skulker by the throat and held him as he answered, "No, fool! We're going to kill him and Danny too" He then threw Skulker back down to the others.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Ember said cheerfully and then she and Skulker sang in unison, "No king, no king! La la la la la la!"

"Idiots! There will be a king!" Vlad shouted annoyed by their stupidity.

"But you said-"Skulker began to complain, but was cut off as Vlad continued, "I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yay, all right! Long live the king!" All three of them began to cheer and suddenly a whole bunch of rogue ghosts came out and shouted in unison, "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

 **ROGUE GHOSTS**

 _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

 _With a king who'll be all-time adored_

 **(All the rogue ghosts then began to march in line, with Vlad looking down at them)**

 _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

 _To take certain duties on board_

 _The future is littered with prizes_

 _And though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is_

 _You won't get a sniff without me!_

 **(Vlad then broke up the marching, getting right up in one of the ghost's face and sending him down a hole in the floor. One ghost began to move the earth beneath them a bit, giving Vlad a high platform to stand upon)**

 _So prepare for the coup of the century_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

 _Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning_

 _Decades of denial is simply why I'll_

 _Be king undisputed, respected, saluted_

 _And seen for the wonder I am_

 _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-_

 _Be prepared!_

 **ALL**

 _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-_

 _Be prepared!_

All of them laughed evilly into the night and prepared for what will come upon Amity.


	6. The Stampede

Two days later, Vlad had taken Danny for a walk in the gorge, which was weird for Danny since Vlad doesn't often take Danny for walks. They came to a spot where there was a small tree providing a small bit of shelter over a rock.

"Now you wait here, your father has a marvellous surprise for you" Vlad said.

"Okay what is it?" Danny asked.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides this is just for you and your father, you know a sort of father/son thing. Now I will go and get him" Vlad said and then began to walk away.

"I'll come with you" Danny said, but was stopped when Vlad said, "No! I mean please just wait here at this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess, like you did with those rogue ghosts"

"You know about that?" Danny asked.

"Danny everybody knows about that, but it was a good thing your father was there to save you. Oh by the way, just between you and me, you might want to work on that little Ghostly Wail of yours" Vlad answered.

"Okay thanks I guess" Danny said.

"Oh before I go, here's your water bottle. You don't want to get dehydrated and don't worry you'll enjoy this surprise. It's simply to die for" Vlad said with a smile as he gave Danny his water bottle and then flew off in his ghost form.

Danny sat there, shrugged his shoulders and then took a drink from his water bottle, unaware that Vlad had added a tasteless chemical that'll short circuit his powers for three hours and it would take effect in less than 10 minutes after consumption. Up above the gorge just neat where Danny was waiting, there was a whole herd of wildebeest's grazing on the grass.

Near the heard was Ember, Skulker and Behemoth waiting for Vlad.

"Oh man I'm really hungry. I gotta have a wildebeest!" Skulker exclaimed.

"Stay put Skulker. Now did you cover every single one of them with blood blossoms?" Ember asked.

"Yes. We're all ready to go. Are you sure I can't just hunt one of the sick ones?" Skulker asked hungrily.

"NO! We wait for the signal from Plasmius" Ember answered.

She then looked up and saw Vlad floating there, she nodded to the others and they went to put their plan into action. Meanwhile Danny was still waiting down below for his dad and Vlad to come back, he was kind of pouting at what Vlad called his Ghostly Wail.

"Little Ghostly Wail" Danny muttered mocking Vlad. He stood up and walked around for a second feeling board, he then saw a chance to practice it.

He transformed into his ghost half and began to practice, first it came out weak, he tried again and it became a little bit better, he then tried one more time and this time it came out a whole lot better. He smiled and then turned back into his human half, his smile suddenly dropped when he felt the ground beneath him shake and he could hear the sound of running, he looked up and then gasped in shock and fright as he saw a herd of wildebeest running into the gorge as a stampede.

He began to run away from the animals and tried to transform into his ghost form so he could fly out of the gorge, but for some reason he couldn't so he kept on running for dear life. Up above Ember, Skulker and Behemoth finished scaring off the last of the wildebeest and watched as their plan came into action right in front of them.

A few miles from the gorge, Jack and Jazz were flying around checking the kingdom. Jazz stopped and turned around as she noticed dust coming from the gorge.

"Oh look Sire, the wildebeest herd is on the move" Jazz said stopping Jack and gestured towards the gorge.

Jack looked at the gorge in confusion and said, "That's odd, the wildebeest don't usually go on the move at this time"

Vlad then came up to them in a panic and exclaimed, "Jack quick! Stampede in the gorge! Danny's down there!"

"Danny?" Jack asked with now concern.

Meanwhile Danny continued to run from the stampede, the wildebeest caught up with him and he was almost trampled on, he started to feel a burning sensation coming from the scared animals, but brushed it off as he saw a dead tree standing and climbed to the top of it. Jack, Vlad and Jazz flew to the gorge at top speed, Jazz then went ahead and flew into the gorge to find Danny, and she stopped as she saw Danny holding onto the tree for dear life.

"Jazz help me! I can't go ghost for some reason!" Danny screamed in fright as Jazz flew as close as she could.

"Your father's on the way! Hold on!" Jazz exclaimed and then went to tell Jack.

Jack and Vlad stood on the edge of a cliff side in the gorge and looked around for Danny, Jazz then came up to them and gestured to where Danny was as she exclaimed, "He's there on that tree! He can't go ghost for some reason!"

Jack watched as Danny was starting to fall off the branch and yelled out, "Hold on Danny!"

The branch was starting to break as the horns of the wildebeest kept hitting the branch, Danny then began to scream in panic as he nearly fell off. Jack wasted no time and flew in the stampede to save Danny.

"Oh Vlad this is awful! I'm gonna go get help!" Jazz exclaimed in panic, but before she could leave, Vlad secretly sabotaged her hover board and caused her to hit the wall unconscious.

Jack continued to fly through the stampede, he kept feeling a burning sensation from the scared animals, he then noticed that most of them had blood blossoms attached to them and it was starting to make him feel weak. He turned around and began to head towards the branch, but he was knocked down by one of wildebeest and fell to the ground. He got back up and watched as the branch broke, Danny was about to hit the ground until he was caught by Jack's arms and he began to fly through the stampede.

Meanwhile, Vlad followed them on the ledge of the gorge to smiling as his plan was working. Jack became weaker and weaker by the blood blossoms, another wildebeest hit Jack and caused him to drop Danny. Danny quickly stood up and began to dodge the wildebeests, until he was picked up by Jack again, he jumped up to a small cliff at the wall and placed Danny on there. He was about to climb up himself but was suddenly carried off by more wildebeests.

"DAD!" Danny screamed.

He stood there and waited for Jack to come out, he began to panic when he didn't emerge for a bit when suddenly Jack jumped in a last attempt to fly and grabbed onto the wall. Danny sighed in relief and watched him begin to climb, Danny then began to climb himself to meet Jack at the top of the cliff.

Jack struggled to climb as he was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute, he looked up and saw Vlad standing there with no emotion.

"Vlad! Brother help me!" Jack begged as he began to lose his grip on the cliff.

Vlad stood there for a second and then grabbed his hands tightly, Jack gasped in pain for a second and looked at Vlad in confusion, Vlad then smiled evilly and said, "Long live the king!"

Jack eye's widened in fear and then Vlad then released his hands and watched him fall. Jack screamed as he fell into the stampede, Danny then saw him falling and screamed, "NOOOO!"

Later after the stampede cleared, Danny began to look everywhere in the gorge to find his dad. It was hard to see since there was dust everywhere, he tried calling for him but no answer came. He then heard the sound of running and watched as one last wildebeest ran through, his eyes widened as he saw his dad lying on the ground near a broken dead tree. He walked over and looked at him, he looked like he was asleep but he wasn't moving at all.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Danny asked as he shook him, but no answer came from him. He then placed his hand where a ghosts core would be and couldn't feel it's warmth that usually came from it, he tried shaking him again but nothing worked.

He began to tear up as he began to realize he was dead and not sleeping. He panicked and then began to yelling, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

But no-one could hear him, he began to cry and looked at the body of his father once more. He then fell to his knees and cried his heart out; his father, King Jack Fenton is dead. As he continued to cry, Vlad came out and looked at the two of them.

"Danny, what have you done?" Vlad asked in a soothing concerned tone, making him believe it was his fault.

Danny stood up and said through sobs, "There was a stampede and he tried to save me, it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen"

Vlad pulled him into an embrace as he said, "Of course you didn't, no-one ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive"

Danny looked down and believed Vlad's lies, thinking it was his fault. Vlad then faked a gasp and said, "What will your mother think?"

Danny began to panic and asked, "What am I gonna do?"

"Run away Danny. Run! Run away and never return" Vlad said.

Danny looked at his dead father once more and then fled from the scene, Vlad watched him go and then Ember, Skulker and Behemoth appeared behind him.

"Kill him" Vlad ordered and then the three rogue ghosts flew after him.

Danny continued to run until he reached a dead end, he still couldn't fly because his powers were still not working. He looked behind him and saw Ember, Skulker and Behemoth looking at him with the intent to kill.

Danny panicked and climbed through a small space in a wall, barely dodging Skulker's blade from hitting him. He ran and then stopped again as he came to an edge of a steep cliff side, that lead into a field of glowing ghostly thorns. He then saw as the ghosts came out of the hole and realized it was the only way to escape, so he jumped and rolled down the cliff side.

He then landed in the thorns and began to climb out of them, getting pricked and cut by the sharp barbs. As Skulker flew in front, he gasped as he recognized the thorns, it was one of the type of plants that ghosts can't phase through, and he slid on the ground in an attempt to stop and just stopped at the edge. He sighed in relief and then felt Ember bump into him, and suddenly was pushed right in as Behemoth came behind Ember.

Skulker then jumped up in pain as he hit the thorns, Ember and Behemoth began to laugh hysterically as Skulker came out of the thorn pit wincing in pain as he was covered in thorns. Ember stopped laughing as he saw Danny running in the distance as the sun began to set.

"Hey there he goes! There he goes!" Ember exclaimed.

Skulker pulled a few thorns out of his hand and said, "So go get him"

"There's no way I'm going in there! You want me to come out looking like you? Cactus butt!" Ember exclaimed.

Skulker finished pulling the last of the thorns from his body and said, "But we gotta finish the job"

"Won't matter, without food or water he's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill him" Ember said as Skulker stood beside her.

Skulker smiled at that and then yelled out to Danny, "Hey whelp you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill you!"

Later that night, all the people and ghosts of Amity were in mourning over the loss of Jack and Danny. Vlad had told them all about the stampeded and how it killed Jack and supposedly Danny. Maddie was in tears as Jazz comforted the grieving mother and widow and Pamela had done her best to comfort Sam who cried for the loss of her best friend, one of the few people who accepted her status as a Goth.

"Jack's death is a terrible tragedy, but to lose Danny my only nephew it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne" Vlad said faking his sorrow.

All the people and ghosts suddenly gasped as rogue ghosts started coming from everywhere, but Vlad simply announced, "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise, to greet the dawning of a new era. In which now all the rogue ghosts and citizens of Amity come together in our great and glorious future"

In the distance, Clockwork shook his head at this and knew that this wasn't going to end well for Amity. He returned to his lair and sat in mourning over the loss of his friend Jack and for Danny as well, he looked at the picture he painted and with a heavy heart smudged it a little bit.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **This was probably the saddest chapter I've had to write. When I first saw the Lion King as a kid I cried at this scene. For those who got confused at the end of the chapter, I know that Clockwork can see everything in the future but let's ignore that.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	7. Hakuna Matata

The next day, Danny laid down in the middle of the dessert unconscious. He was so dehydrated and tired from all that running without any food or water, suddenly three ghost vultures began to circle him and landed and were about to begin to eat him until…

"YAHHH!" A 14 year old African American boy named Tucker Foley and a huge yeti like ghost named Frostbite came charging at them, scaring the vultures away.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tucker shouted as they scared the last ones off.

The two then laughed as Frostbite said, "I love this bowling for buzzards!"

"Gets them every time" Tucker said.

Frostbite then looked down at the fallen boy and noticed him breathing, he then alerted Tucker, "Tucker! You better come look, I think he's still alive"

Tucker looked at him in confusion and then walked over to take a look at Danny, he pressed his fingers on his wrist to look for a pulse, he then jumped when he watched as Danny turned ghost for a second and then back to a human.

"WOAH! Did you see that?" Tucker asked in amazement. He then asked, "What is he?"

Frostbite looked at him and suddenly he felt the presence of ghost energy coming from him, he then answered, "This boy is half ghost. I can feel the energy coming from him and can sense he has ice powers as well. Poor guy! He must be all alone. Let's help him"

"Your right. Pick him up and we'll get him some water and that, he's seriously dehydrated" Tucker said.

Frostbite nodded and picked up Danny bridal style and they ran back towards their home. They placed him near a small pond that had water, under some trees to provide some shade from the boiling sun. Tucker first placed some water in his mouth and then splashed some water on his face, Danny groaned and then woke up and looked at his saviours.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked.

"I think so" Danny answered, his voice was a little bit hoarse.

"You nearly died" Frostbite said.

"I saved ya" Tucker said. Frostbite then growled at him and then Tucker said, "Alright we both did"

"Thanks for your help" Danny said as he looked down sadly and began to walk back into the dessert.

"Where you going?" Tucker asked in confusion. Danny then answered, "Nowhere" and continued to walk away.

Frostbite and Tucker finally noticed that he wasn't exactly happy, so they walked up to him to investigate.

"What's going on kid? Oh and what's your name?" Frostbite asked.

"It's Danny" Danny answered not looking up.

"So where you from?" Tucker asked.

"Who cares? I can't go back anyway" Danny answered.

"So you're an outcast, we are too. What did you do?" Frostbite asked.

"Something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it" Danny answered remembering his father.

"Anything we can do to help?" Tucker asked.

"Not unless you can change the past" Danny said.

Tucker then put an arm around his shoulder and said, "Listen dude, you gotta put your past behind you. Look bad things happen and you can't do anything about it. So when the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world"

"That's not what I was taught" Danny said.

Frostbite and Tucker then smiled at each other, Tucker then said, "Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me, Hakuna Matata"

Danny then looked confused and asked, "What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It means now worries" Frostbite clarified.

 **TUCKER**

 _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

 **TUCKER**

 _It means no worries for the rest of your days_

 **(Danny began to smile a bit as he followed them back into the jungle)**

 **TUCKER AND FROSTBITE**

 _It's our problem-free philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

"Hakuna Matata?" Danny asked once more.

"Yep it's our motto and you know what? Those two words will solve all your problems" Frostbite said.

Tucker nodded his head in agreement and gestured to Frostbite as he said, "That's right take Frostbite for example"

 **TUCKER**

 _Why, when he was a young yeti_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _When I was a young yeti_

 **TUCKER**

 **(In the past, as Frostbite walked to the watering hole he froze accidently froze the ground causing a lot of people to slip over)**

 _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

 _He could freeze the savannah after every meal_

 **FROSTBITE**

 **(Frostbite began to drink the water, but when he touched it the water instantly froze over causing all the ghost and people to get a brain freeze! They all then ran away from him)**

 _I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

 _And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

 _And oh, the shame_

 **TUCKER**

 _He was ashamed_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Thought of changing' my name_

 **TUCKER**

 _What's in a name?_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _And I got downhearted_

 **TUCKER**

 _How did ya feel?_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Every time that I…_

 **TUCKER AND FROSTBITE**

 _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

 _Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

 **(Frostbite froze a bit of the ground and the two began to ice skate, Danny smiled at the two and thought that maybe he could still be happy and that Tucker's words were true)**

 **DANNY**

 _It means no worries for the rest of your days_

 **ALL**

 _It's our problem-free philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

Tucker and Frostbite then showed Danny their house and the entire jungle from the balcony of it.

"Well this is our home" Tucker said as Danny gazed at the horizon in wonder at the sights.

"This is amazing" Danny said.

The three then walked around the jungle, Tucker fiddled around with his PDA as they walked. Frostbite then exclaimed, "Well I say it's about time for lunch!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole bunch of cheeseburgers" Danny said.

"Ah sorry man no cheeseburgers. But don't worry there's definitely food here" Tucker said as he gestured to the fruits in the trees and then Frostbite lifted up a log to show many different glowing bugs.

"Um what's that Frostbite?" Danny asked curiously.

"My lunch, ghost bugs. Want some?" Frostbite as he chewed on a grub.

Danny shook his head quickly and said, "EW! GROSS!"

Frostbite then picked up some more bugs and placed them on a leaf, he offered them to Danny and said, "Listen you can eat fruits like Tucker, but these bugs can help replenish your ghost half. Just try one"

Danny picked up a bug and said, "Oh well Hakuna Matata"

He then ate it, he cringed in disgust at first but then said, "Huh not that bad"

Tucker just cringed in disgust and stuck with his banana. Six years went by and Danny grew into a fine man, he also became stronger with his ghost form, Tucker also grew into a fine man as well. Danny's hair remained the same except his bangs were a little bit longer and he now wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans and red tennis shoes, his ghost form changed as well **(A/N For Danny's new ghost form, check out Butch Hartman's video on what he designs Danny as 10 years later or Deviantart and look up Amethyst-Ocean).** Tucker still had his red beret, but he now wore a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt with a brown vest over it and brown cargo pants with cargo boots.

 **ALL**

 _Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

 _Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-_

 **DANNY**

 _It means no worries for the rest of your days_

 **ALL**

 _It's our problem-free philosophy_

 _Hakuna Matata!_

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **This was another fun chapter for me to write, this was one of my favourite Disney songs from my childhood. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As I mentioned before, if you want to see what Danny and Tucker looks like now go to Deviantart and look up Amethyst-Ocean, or for just Danny you can also check out Butch Hartman's video on YouTube when he drew the characters on what he think they would look like 10 years later.**

 **In other news, the next chapter of The Phantom Twins: Season 1 will be uploaded tomorrow or Thursday so stay tuned!**

 **Mikaela2015**


	8. It Is Time

The whole kingdom of Amity was in devastation, ever since Vlad became king the rogue ghosts have destroyed everything. There was no food or a single drop of water anywhere and everyone was on the brink of starvation. Inside Vlad's mansion, Jazz was locked up in a cell and was forced to sing for him while he laid on his chair and relaxed.

 **JAZZ**

 _Nobody knows the trouble I've seen_

 _Nobody knows my sorrow_

Vlad then sighed and said, "Oh Jasmine do lighten up. Sing something with a little more bounce in it"

Jazz sighed and then began again.

 **JAZZ**

 _It's a small world after all-_

"NO! NO! Anything but that!" Vlad demanded in annoyance.

 **JAZZ**

 _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_

 _There they are standing in a row_

 **VLAD AND JAZZ**

 _Big ones, small ones_

 _Some as big as your head_

As Vlad continued to sing, Jazz muttered a little bit too loudly, "Oh I would never had to have do this for Jack"

"WHAT! What did you say?" Vlad asked angrily getting right up in her face, in his ghost form.

Jazz then lied nervously, "Oh nothing"

"You know the law! Never ever mention _that_ name in my presence. I AM THE KING!" Vlad shouted.

Jazz backed up in fear to the wall and said, "Yes sir! You are the king, I uh only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches"

"HEY BOSS!" Skulker shouted as he, Ember and Behemoth floated in the room.

Vlad groaned in annoyance and asked, "What is it now?"

"Plasmius, there's no food and no water" Ember said and then Skulker added, "Yeah it's dinner time and we ain't got no stinking entrées!"

"It's Maddie's and her group's job to gather food" Vlad said.

"Yeah I know but they will not go to do that" Skulker complained and then he muttered, "And I thought things were bad under Jack"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vlad asked in anger.

"I said Ja… I mean flapjacks!" Skulker lied.

"Good, now get out!" Vlad demanded.

The three began to leave, but stopped when Skulker said, "Yeah but, we're still hungry"

Vlad then shouted, "OUT!" and then they flew away in fright.

Meanwhile back in paradise Danny, Tucker and Frostbite were lying down on the grass looking at the stars, it was something that they did almost every night.

"Hey Tucker what do you think stars are?" Frostbite asked as they gazed at the night sky.

"Fireflies? I'm just kidding, there just big balls of gas burning millions of miles away" Tucker answered with a chuckle.

"I don't know, they might be something more. What do you think Danny?" Frostbite asked.

Danny then thought of something he remembered and answered, "Well somebody once told me, that the great kings of the past are up there and their always watching over us"

"Really?" Frostbite asked in amazement.

"You mean there's a bunch of royal dead guys watching us?" Tucker asked and then suddenly burst into laughter along with Frostbite and then Danny lightly chuckled along with them.

"What mook made that up?" Tucker said between laughs.

"Yeah pretty dumb huh?" Danny said and then stopped to look at the sky again.

Danny knew it was his dad who said it, he looked up with sadness as he remembered what happened in the past. He then got up and walked away, leaving Tucker and Frostbite with confusion and concern.

"Was it something I said?" Tucker asked.

Danny walked over by a cliff side and sat down on with a sigh, some leaves and flower petals fell as he sat down and flew along with the wind. The wind carried the leaves and flowers all the way to the Clockwork's clock tower, Clockwork snatched them and suddenly felt a familiar aura surrounding them.

He flew back inside his home and placed the leaves and petals into a pedestal. He began to examine them and then suddenly went wide eyed as he realised something.

"Danny? He's alive? HA! HE'S ALIVE!" Clockwork exclaimed in happiness and joy as flew over and grabbed his time staff, he then flew back over to the picture he rubbed out and painted a new one over it showing what Danny looked like grown up.

He then went over to the time screens and scanned all over to find him, one of the screens then beeped as they found Danny. Clockwork smiled at the image of him and said, "It is time!"

Clockwork then began to fly the long journey to where Danny is, it's time for the true king to return and bring peace back to Amity!


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Back in paradise, Tucker and Frostbite were walking through the jungle singing. Frostbite however stopped as he heard something and went to go investigate leaving Tucker to sing alone.

 **TUCKER**

 _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

 _The lion sleeps tonight_

 _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

 _The lion sleeps tonight_

 _I CAN'T HEAR YA BUDDY! BACK ME UP!_

 _Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! A frostybite away!'_

"Frostbite? Frostbite?" Tucker asked looking around for his friend.

Frostbite continued to listen for the noise he could hear, he stopped at a log in a grassy part of the jungle and looked out into the horizon. He then saw a young woman wearing a black skirt and black shirt, she wore a purple jacket and had an ecto gun in her hand **(A/N Picture Sam in the image by Amethyst-Ocean on Deviantart)**

Frostbite screamed in fright and yelled out, "HUNTER!"

She began to chase after him on a hover board back into the jungle, Frostbite continued to scream as he flew off. Tucker heard his screams and ran to find his friend, Frostbite continued to run until he got himself caught between two trees and he was too scared to turn intangible.

Tucker came up and asked, "Hey what's going on?"

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Frostbite screamed.

Tucker looked over and yelped as he saw the girl coming towards them. He tried to push Frostbite through the hole, but as the woman came right up, Tucker screamed but stopped as Danny showed up in his ghost form and began to fight the woman off.

"I'm here buddy, everything's going to be okay. GO DUDE! TAKE HER DOWN!" Tucker cheered as the fight continued.

The woman dodged Danny's ecto blast and then threw him over his shoulder and pinned him down to the ground, she growled as she pointed her gun right at her face. Danny's eyes suddenly widened as he now recognised her.

"Sam?" Danny asked, the woman stopped as he guessed her name and got off him in shock.

Danny stood up and smiled as he asked, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

Danny then transformed into his human half and answered, "It's me Danny"

"Danny?" Sam asked as she looked him over, he nodded in response.

They both suddenly smiled and hugged each other, leaving Tucker in complete shock at the scene.

"Oh my gosh it's great to see you/Where'd you come from?" They both said in unison.

"What's going on here?" Tucker asked as he walked towards them.

But they completely ignored him as Danny asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here, what are you doing here?" Sam asked back.

Tucker then got annoyed and shouted, "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

They both then stopped talking and Danny answered, "Tucker this is Sam, she's my best friend"

"Friend?" Tucker asked in shock.

"Yeah. Hey Frostbite get over here!" Danny called out, Frostbite managed to get out of the hole and walked over to them as Danny continued, "Sam this is Frostbite, Frostbite this is Sam"

"Nice to meet you" Frostbite said as he smiled in response.

"Nice to meet you too, sorry about the attack. I thought you were a rogue ghost" Sam said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Let me get this straight, you know her and she knows you, but she tried to kill him and now suddenly everyone is okay with this. DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Tucker screamed out.

"Take it easy dude" Danny said.

"Wait until everybody finds out you've been here all this time and your mother what will she think?" Sam said.

Danny's eyes widened and his smiled dropped as he said, "She doesn't have to know, no-one does"

"Well of course they do! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Sam exclaimed.

"They do?" Danny asked. Sam then answered, "Yeah Vlad told us about the stampede"

Danny began to panic as he asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive and that means….You're the king" Sam said.

"What? You're not the king! Are you?" Frostbite asked.

"No! No I'm not the king, maybe I was gonna be but that was a long time ago" Danny answered.

"Wait a second you're the king? And you never told us?" Tucker asked.

"Hey I'm still the same guy" Danny said and then Tucker added, "But with power"

"Could you two excuse us for a few moments?" Sam asked.

"Uh Danny?" Tucker asked. Danny then smiled and answered, "Just for a bit"

Frostbite and Tucker walked away and allowed them some alone time. Danny chuckled a bit and then saw Sam looking down sadly, he walked up to her and asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's like your back from the dead, you don't how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me. I really missed you" Sam answered as she hugged him.

"I've missed you too" Danny said as he hugged her back.

They were both unaware that Tucker and Frostbite were watching them through the bushes.

"This stinks. Him, her alone" Tucker scoffed.

"What's wrong with that?" Frostbite asked in confusion.

 **TUCKER**

 _I can see what's happening_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _What?_

 **TUCKER**

 _And they don't have a clue_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Who?_

 **TUCKER**

 _They fall in love and here's the bottom line_

 _Our trio's down to two_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Oh_

 **TUCKER**

 _The sweet caress of twilight_

 _There's magic everywhere_

 _And with all this romantic atmosphere_

 _Disaster's in the air_

 **(Danny and Sam walked down a path near a waterfall, they couldn't stop looking at each other. They then stopped at the river to get some water)**

 **CHORUS**

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

 **(Danny stopped getting a drink and looked at Sam, wondering whether or not to tell her what happened in the past, but shook it off)**

 **DANNY**

 _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see?_

 _The truth about my past? Impossible_

 _She'd turn away from me_

 **(Sam looked up at Danny, he smiled and then ran off leaving Sam in confusion)**

 **SAM**

 _He's holding back, he's hiding_

 _But what I can't decide_

 _Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

 _The king I see inside_

 **(Danny came back, swinging on a vine and landing right in the water. Sam looked at the water, looking for him and then Danny emerged and pulled her straight in. Sam emerged and climbed out of the water, Danny came out laughing and then Sam smirked as she pushed him back in)**

 **CHORUS**

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

 **(Sam and Danny then wrestled with each other and then tumbled down a small hill. They laughed for a bit and then Danny eyes widened when Sam suddenly kissed him on the cheek, they both looked at each other lovingly and then held each other as they shared a passionate kiss)**

 **CHORUS**

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _You needn't look too far_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

 _Love is where they are_

 **SAM (IN HER HEAD)**

 _And if he feels the love tonight_

 _In the way I do_

 **DANNY (IN HIS HEAD)**

 _It's enough for this restless wanderer_

 **BOTH (IN THEIR HEADS)**

 _Just to be with you_

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **In case you're wondering, the ending of the song is from the musical version of the movie.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	10. He Lives In You

"Isn't this a great place?" Danny asked Sam as they continued to walk through the jungle.

"It is beautiful and very environmentally friendly" Sam answered and then asked, "I don't understand something, why didn't you come back to Amity since you've been alive all this time?"

"I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life and I did and it's great" Danny lied, not wanting to tell Sam the truth about what happened all those years ago.

"We really needed you at home, you're the king" Sam said.

"Sam we've been through this, I'm not the king. Vlad is" Danny said back, trying his best to avoid the subject.

Sam shook her head and said, "Danny, he let the rogue ghosts take over Amity and most of the Ghost Zone"

"What?" Danny asked in shock. Sam then continued, "Everything is destroyed! There's no food, no water. Danny if you don't do something everyone will starve!"

Danny looked away and said, "I can't go back"

"Why?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"You wouldn't understand" Danny answered and continued avoiding her gaze.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Sam asked again.

"It doesn't matter, Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here, look sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Danny said.

Sam exclaimed, "Because it's your responsibility!"

Danny then retorted back, "What about you? You left!"

"I left to find help! And I found you, don't you understand? You're our only hope" Sam said.

"Look Sam I'm sorry, but I can't" Danny said.

Sam frowned at him with her arms crossed and said, "What's happened to you? You're not the Danny Fenton I remember"

"Your right I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No just disappointed" Sam answered.

"You know you're starting to sound like my father" Danny said bitterly as he began to walk away from her.

"Good at least one of us does" Sam muttered under her breath.

Danny heard that and then shouted at her in anger, "Listen! You think you can just show up here and tell me how to live my life. You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just tell me" Sam said. Danny just shook his head and walked away as he shouted back, "Forget it!"

"FINE!" Sam retorted back.

Danny stopped in the middle of the grass field and paced back in forth in anger and sadness.

" _She's wrong! I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything! You can't change the past!"_ Danny exclaimed in his head.

Danny then looked up at the sky and shouted, "You said you'd always be there for me!" he then looked down sadly and began to cry, as he cried he said through sobs, "But you're not and it's because of me. It's my fault! It's my fault!"

Danny stopped crying as his ghost sense went off and he heard some rustling in the trees, he looked up and saw nothing there although he was unaware that Clockwork was hiding amongst the trees invisibly, Danny shook it off and walked away. Clockwork smiled at how much Danny had grown, he also knew what he needed to do to steer him on the right path.

Danny began to walk across a log that acted as a bridge over a small pond, he stopped in the middle and sat down looking down at his reflection. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a stone was thrown in the water, Danny looked up and saw Clockwork floating beside the tree near him although he didn't know who he was.

"Oh sorry about that. Didn't mean to interrupt" Clockwork said.

Danny groaned and asked, "I knew somebody was in that tree. Look I'm not in the mood to fight if that's what you're looking for. So can you please just leave me alone?"

Danny then got up and began walking away, but Clockwork continued to follow him. Danny then annoyingly asked as he stopped, "Would you stop following me? Who are you anyway?"

Clockwork continued to smile, he stopped in front of Danny and answered, "Introductions? Fine. I am Clockwork, Master of Time. But the real question is who are you?"

Danny was about to answer and then stopped in silence, he then answered with a sigh, "I thought I knew, now I'm not so sure"

He began to walk away again and asked sarcastically, "I don't suppose you know?"

"Sure do. Your Jack Fenton's boy" Clockwork answered, which cause Danny to gasp in shock and stop dead in his tracks.

Clockwork began to fly away, with Danny flying after him. Clockwork stopped at the top of a large hill and waited for Danny to catch up.

Danny turned back into his human form and asked, "You knew my father?"

"Correction I know your father" Clockwork answered.

"I hate to tell you this, but he died a long time ago" Danny said.

"Nope! Wrong again! He's alive and I'll show him to you, just follow me" Clockwork said as he flew through a forest of trees.

Danny walked inside, it was hard to move around because of all the trees being bunched up together. Clockwork began to fly faster and faster, Danny transformed into his ghost half and flew after him.

"STOP!" Clockwork shouted causing Danny to halt.

Clockwork shushed him and gestured for Danny to follow him into a grassy area. He then whispered, "Look down there"

Danny then transformed back into his human half and walked over, he looked down at the small creek and saw only his reflection. He sighed and said, "That's not my father, it's just my reflection"

"No! Look harder" Clockwork said as he gently tapped the water with his time staff.

Danny looked down again and this time concentrated harder, he then became shocked as this time it wasn't his reflection he saw, it was his father's Jack Fenton!

"You see. He lives in you" Clockwork said.

A wind suddenly began to blow and Danny then heard a voice say, "Danny"

He instantly recognised that voice, he then asked, "Dad?"

He walked out into the field and saw in the sky. It was the spirit of Jack Fenton looking at him.

"Danny, you have forgotten me" Jack said.

"No! How could I?" Danny asked in confusion. Jack then continued, "You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself Danny, you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life"

"But how can I go back? I'm not who I used to be" Danny said.

"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king" Jack said.

Jack then began to disappear, Danny began to chase after him and shouted, "NO! PLEASE DON'T LEVE ME!"

He stopped chasing him as the sky went back to normal and he continued to look up at the night sky. Clockwork then came up and asked, "What was that?! The weather, very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, looks like the winds are changing" Danny answered.

"Ah change is good" Clockwork said. Danny then continued, "Yeah but it's not easy. I know what I have to do but, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long"

Clockwork then smiled and suddenly wacked Danny on the head with his time staff.

"OW! Geeze! What was that for?" Danny asked rubbing his head in pain.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" Clockwork answered. Danny then added, "Yeah but it still hurts"

"Oh yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it" Clockwork said and then tried to hit Danny again, only this time Danny dodged out of the way.

"HA! You see? So what are you going to do?" Clockwork asked.

"First I'm gonna take your staff" Danny answered with a sly smile, he then grabbed the staff and threw it away.

"NO! NO! NOT THE STAFF!" Clockwork exclaimed as he flew over and picked it up, he turned around to see Danny flying off in his ghost form and asked, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'M GOING BACK!" Danny yelled back.

"GOOD! GO ON GET OUT OF HERE!" Clockwork shouted and then smiled as he watched him fly in the distance.

Early next morning, Sam walked up to the house that Tucker and Frostbite lived in and banged on the door loudly. They both woke up in a stir, Tucker then opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Sam what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Good morning Sam" Frostbite said with a smile.

"Have you two seen Danny?" Sam asked. Tucker then said with confusion, "I thought he was with you"

"He was but now I can't find him" Sam said, then all three looked up as they heard Clockwork say, "You won't find him here, the king has returned"

"I don't believe it! He's gone back!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Gone back? What are you talking about? What's going on here? Who's the ghost?" Tucker asked as he gestured to the now gone Clockwork.

"Danny has gone back to challenge Vlad" Sam said.

"Who?" Tucker asked. Sam then answered, "Vlad"

"Who's glad?" Frostbite asked as he was still a little bit tired. Sam then answered, "No it's his uncle"

"That ghost is his uncle?" Tucker asked.

Sam then answered, "NO! Danny has gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king"

"Oh" Tucker and Frostbite said as they nodded, finally catching on.


	11. Battle at Pride Rock

Danny continued to fly through the hot blazing dessert, it was good thing that Frostbite had trained him to gain more control of his ice powers because now the heat doesn't bother him as much. Four hours later he had arrived back home, he transformed into his human half and walked slowly through the lands and was shocked to see so much devastation and loss of life, Sam wasn't kidding when she said that everything was destroyed.

As he continued to walk through the lands he saw a lot of animal bones, he came up to a ledge and looked around everywhere. He then frowned as he saw Pride Rock, Vlad was going to pay dearly for what he had done!

"Danny wait up!" Danny heard Sam yelling and turned around as Sam jumped off her hover board and stand next to him on the small ledge. She too shook her head at all the destruction.

"It's awful isn't it?" Sam asked, clearly no longer mad at him.

"I didn't want to believe you, but now I see you were telling the truth. I'm sorry" Danny answered, his voice full of regret.

"What made you come back?" Sam asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me and I've got the bump to prove it. Besides this is my kingdom, if I don't fight for it who will?" Danny answered.

Sam then said in determination, "I will"

"It's gonna be dangerous" Danny warned. Sam merely grinned and repeated something he hadn't heard in a long time, "Danger? HA! I laugh in the face of danger! HA! HA! HA!"

"I see nothing funny about this" Tucker said as he and Frostbite showed up.

Danny smiled and said, "Tucker! Frostbite! What are you two doing here?"

"We came to help. We are at your service my liege" Frostbite answered bowing a bit.

"Are we really gonna fight your uncle for this?" Tucker said gesturing the entire land.

"Yes Tucker. This is my home and don't worry once Vlad is defeated, it will be back to what it once was" Danny answered.

"Looks like a lot of work but if it's important to you, we're with you till the end" Tucker said.

Danny continued to smile at his friends and then all of them began to head towards Pride Rock, dark clouds began to covert the skies, indicating that a huge storm would be coming soon. All of them quietly walked through the rocks and hid behind a dead tree log, they looked over and noticed their pathway blocked by five rogue ghosts named Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne, a cyclops ghost and Medusa.

"Rogue ghosts. So what's the plan for getting past those guys?" Tucker asked in a whisper.

Danny thought for a second and answered, "Live bait"

"Good idea" Tucker said, but then his eyes widened when he realised it was himself and Frostbite had to be the bait and exclaimed, "HEY!"

"Come on Tucker! You two have to create a diversion" Danny whispered.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

All the rogue ghosts looked behind them as they heard drums playing and when they looked up, they saw Tucker in a hula costume over his regular clothes.

 **TUCKER**

 _Luau!_

 _If you're hungry for hunk of fat and juicy meat,_

 _Eat my buddie Frosty here cuz he is a treat! A hundred dollar dine, a tasty guy,_

 **(Tucker continued to dance and gestured to Frostbite who was lying down with an apple in his mouth. The rogue ghosts then started to come towards them both, with ravenous hunger. Meanwhile Sam and Danny snuck past them**

 _All you gotta do is get in line. Are ya achin'?_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Yup Yup Yup_

 **TUCKER**

 _For some beefin'?_

 **FROSTBITE**

 _Yup Yup Yup_

 **TUCKER**

 _He's a big guy, You can be a big guy too! Oy!_

Tucker finished his dance and then Frostbite grabbed onto Tucker and flew off, with the rogue ghosts chasing after them. Sam and Danny stopped under a ledge of rock.

"Sam you find my mother and rally the other hunters, Walker and his men and any other ghosts that can fight. Spread the word to the other citizens to stay in their homes for now, I'll go find Vlad" Danny said.

Sam nodded and left to do her job, Danny transformed into his ghost form and flew over closer to the main part of Pride Rock invisible, he then watched as Vlad shouted, "MADDIE!"

He gasped and watched his mother walk up to Pride Rock, all the rogue ghosts growling at her. She reached the top and asked much to her displeasure, "Yes Vlad?"

"Where is the food? Your group are not doing their job" Vlad asked as he glared at her with anger.

"Vlad there is no food. The herds have moved on, it's over there is nothing left. We have only one choice, we must leave Amity" Maddie answered.

"We're not going anywhere!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Maddie retorted. Vlad merely snapped back while turning his back on her, "Then so be it! Besides I'm the king I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the king Jack was…." Maddie began to exclaim, but Vlad snapped and slapped her sending her to the ground while shouting, "I AM TEN TIMES THAT FAT OAF WAS!"

Vlad suddenly jumped back when an ecto-blasts was sent at his feet, he looked up as lightning struck and gasped at the sight of Danny.

"Impossible!" Vlad exclaimed in a whisper.

Danny flew down and placed Maddie up in an upright position on a flat rock. Maddie awoke with a groan and looked at her saviours face, she gasped as she recognised her son.

"Danny is that you?" Maddie asked as tears of joy started to fall.

"Yes mum, it's me" Danny nodded with a sad smile.

"My baby boy! You're alive! How can that be?" Maddie asked with slight confusion. Danny then pulled her into an embrace and said, "It doesn't matter, I'm home"

"Daniel! I'm a little surprised to see you…" Vlad said and then glared up at Skulker, Ember and Behemoth as he finished, "Alive"

All three ghosts then gulped and turned invisible, Danny then started advancing on Vlad as he threatened in rage, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?"

Vlad backed up to the wall and said, "Daniel you must understand, the pressures of ruling the kingdom are too great"

"Well it's no longer yours. Step down Vlad" Danny ordered.

Vlad chuckled nervously and then said, "Well naturally I would. But there is a small problem, you see them?"

He gestured towards all the rogue ghosts above them and said, "They think I'm king"

Sam, Walker and his men and other humans and ghosts then came up. Sam then exclaimed, "Well we don't! Danny is the rightful king!"

"The choice is yours Vlad, you either step down or fight" Danny said.

Vlad merely floated past him and smiled a grin as he asked, "Oh must this all end in violence. I hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Daniel?"

Danny realised what he was talking about and exclaimed, "That won't work Vlad! I've put it behind me!"

"Oh what about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them?" Vlad asked as he gestured towards everyone else.

"Danny what is he talking about?" Sam asked with confusion.

"Ah! So you haven't told them your little secret. Well Daniel, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Jack's death" Vlad said.

Danny's determined look then dropped and looked at all the faces looking at him for answers. Danny then said, "I am"

Everyone gasped at this. Maddie then walked up to him and said with her heart breaking, "It's not true! Tell me it's not true"

Danny's head hung lower and said, "It's true"

His head shot back up when Vlad exclaimed as the storm became worse, "You see! He admits it! Murderer!"

"No! It was an accident!" Danny exclaimed back. Vlad circled around him and said, "If you weren't for you Jack would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead!"

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Danny tried to reason.

Danny started walking backwards towards the edge of Pride Rock as Vlad and some of the rogue ghosts started advancing on him.

"Oh Daniel you're in trouble again! But this time daddy isn't here to save you and now everyone knows why!" He then blasted Danny back with a ray that forced him to transform back in his human half and he almost fell over the ledge, but he managed to grab on to the edge of the rock.

"DANNY!" Sam exclaimed in fright as she watched him nearly fall.

Lighting suddenly struck the ground and because the grass was so dry from there being no water, it caught on fire and in just a matter of seconds, most of Amity had been set a light in a huge bushfire. Danny continued to struggle holding onto the edge, he tried to go ghost but the ray short circuited his powers.

"This certainly looks familiar. Oh yes I remember, this is just the way your father looked before he died" Vlad said.

Danny came close to falling off as he gasped, Vlad grabbed him by his wrists and whispered in his ear with a sickening grin, "And here's my little secret: I killed Jack"

Danny's eyes widened as soon as Vlad finished that sentence, he finally realised it wasn't his fault after all. It was none other than VLAD PLASMIUS! Danny suddenly felt a huge surge of power and transformed back into his ghost form, he flew up and pinned Vlad hard to the ground.

"MURDERER! TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" Danny demanded, causing everyone else to gasp again.

Vlad remained silent, but then Danny started to choke him and he said in a whisper, "Alright! I did it!"

"So they can hear you" Danny demanded again. Vlad glared and then exclaimed aloud, "I KILLED JACK!"

All the rogue ghosts then began to attack Danny, Sam and the others joined the fight and began to swatting the ghosts off him. Tucker and Frostbite them ran in with a battle cry and began to fight themselves, Frostbite began to freeze some of the ghosts, while Tucker used one of his own weapons to blast them away.

As Danny continued to fight them off, a ghost then jumped on him from behind, but he was suddenly wacked away by a time staff. Danny looked up and saw Clockwork as he let off a battle cry and jumped in to fight with the kingdom, he dodged some ghosts here and there, and then kicked and punched them left and right. For an ancient ghost, he sure can fight!

All the rogue ghosts began to fly off in fright as they were losing the battle, Tucker suddenly found himself being chased by Skulker and Ember. Jazz looked up and saw Tucker running in and screamed, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" Tucker shouted back as he managed to squeeze throught the jail cell bars.

"Your dead now dipsticks!" Ember exclaimed and then Skulker added, "I'm gonna rest your pelts at the foot of my bed!"

"DROP THEM!" They heard a shout and turned around to see Frostbite standing there in anger and with his teeth baring.

"Hey! Who's the beast?" Skulker asked.

Tucker gasped as Frostbite started getting angrier and angrier. Tucker then exclaimed, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! THEY CALL ME MR BEAST!" Frostbite yelled and then charged at them in full anger, Skulker and Ember had the looks of terror on their faces.

From outside the cave, Behemoth became scared as heard shouting, debris flying out of the cave and suddenly Ember and Skulker came flying out screaming in fright and pulled Behemoth along with them. Frostbite, Tucker and Jazz emerged from the cave victorious. Back outside, Danny looked for Vlad he then saw him flying away towards the back of Pride Rock. As lighting struck again, Vlad saw that Danny found him and immediately flew faster as he chased after him, Vlad flew through the flames and then found himself trapped with no-where else to go, he looked back and became frightened as Danny came in with his eyes glowing bright green in anger.

"Murderer you don't deserve to live" Danny said as he slowly walked up to Vlad.

"Please have mercy! I am family after all. It's the rogue ghosts who are the real enemy! It was their fault! It was their idea!" Vlad lied, unaware that three certain ghosts were listening in from behind the flames.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie" Danny said and prepared both his hands with ghost energy.

"You wouldn't kill your own uncle would you?" Vlad asked, completely scared for his life.

Danny then sighed and allowed the energy to fade as he answered, "No Vlad. I'm not like you, I'll never be like you. Run. Run away Vlad and never return"

"Yes of course! As you wish…" Vlad began to say as he slowly walked away, but then stopped at a small patch of burning embers and exclaimed, "YOUR MAJESTY!"

He then threw the embers at his face, which caused him to yelp in pain as it almost burned his face and as he was temporarily blinded, Vlad attacked him. He forced Danny to the ground and started punching him, but Danny kicked him off and blasted him with an ecto ray, Vlad then blasted him in the stomach, but he shook it off and kicked him back, he then ran up to him and punched him right in the nose, but Vlad quickly recovered and sent him flying to the ground with a blast.

Just as Vlad was about to deliver a finishing blow, Danny used his Ghostly Wail and knocked him over the edge of the cliff, where he landed on the ground in a thud and completely weakened by the wail. Danny was so weak that he transformed back and looked down to where Vlad was, because of the wail Vlad was also forced to transform back into his human half, he sat up and saw Skulker, Ember and Behemoth float up to him, sending him glares.

"My friends!" Vlad exclaimed in happiness, but his smile dropped when he heard Ember say with a laugh, "Friends? I though he said we were the enemy"

"Yeah that's what I heard" Skulker agreed and then they both asked in unison, "Behemoth?"

Behemoth chuckled a spine chilling laugh and then suddenly all the rogue ghosts appeared and advanced on Vlad as he was backed into the wall, he tried to reason with them but it was no use and in just a matter of seconds as the flames continued to roar, Vlad Plasmius was no more as the rogue ghosts killed him on sight!


	12. A Happy Ending

The battle was won, rain now began to pour down all over Amity and as it continued, the flames were no more. All the citizens and everyone else who was part of the battle, gathered around the bottom of Pride Rock to see their new king, Danny emerged from the smoke in his human form, he was bruised but alive. Maddie walked up with pride and embraced her long lost son in a tight hug, Sam then came up and the two shared a passionate kiss, they all then looked up to see Clockwork standing near the top and he gestured at Danny to come up.

Danny knew what he had to do now and so walked up to Clockwork, who then bowed in respect but pulled him in into a hug, which Clockwork returned with a chuckle.

"It is time" Clockwork said and then Danny began to walk to the edge of Pride Rock.

 **CHORUS**

 _Ndabe zitha [King of kings]  
Nkosi yethu [Our king]  
Mholi wezwe lethu [Ruler of our land]_

Danny walked up to the edge and looked up to the sky, he then heard Jack's voice say, "Remember"

 _Lefatshe la bonata rona [This land of our ancestors]  
Lea halalela [Is holy]_

With determination he sent a huge ecto-ray in the sky, the other ghosts did the same and so did those who had an ecto gun. They have their new king!

 _Busa le lizwe bo [Rule this land]  
Busa le lizwe bo  
Busa le lizwe bo  
Lethu busa ngoxolo [Rule with peace]  
Is'khathi sifikile [The time has come]  
Is'khathi busa iyo [It's time, rule]  
Is'khathi sifikile [The time has come]  
Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land]_

 _Is'khathi sifikile [The time has come]  
Is'khathi sifikile  
Busa Danny [Rule, Danny]  
Busa Danny_

 _Hem na iyo  
Hem na iyo  
Hem na nkosi bo [Rule, our king]  
Busa Danny iyo [Rule, Danny]_

 _Hem na iyo Oh busa Danny iyo [Oh, rule Danny]  
Hem na iyo Oh busa nkosi bo [Ah, king of kings]  
Hem na nkosi bo Oh busa Danny iyo [Rule, our king] [Oh, rule Danny]  
Busa Danny iyo Busa Danny iyo [Rule, Danny] [Rule, Danny]_

 _Ubuse ngo thando [Rule with love]  
Ubuse ngo thando  
Ubuse ngo xolo [Rule with peace]  
Busa Danny, Busa Danny [Rule Danny, rule, Danny]_

 _Ubuse ngo xolo [Rule with peace]  
Ubuse ngo thando [Rule with love]  
Ubuse ngo xolo  
Ubuse ngo thando  
Ubuse ngo xolo_

A year later, Amity had returned to its former beauty and everyone returned home. Danny and Sam had gotten married and all the people and ghosts of Amity cheered for their new rulers as they stood at the ledge of Pride Rock with Tucker and Frostbite. Everyone was celebrating the victory from the battle, but they were also there to celebrate something else, Jazz flew around them in happiness and joy.

 _Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle_

Sam and Danny kissed each other and parted to allow Clockwork to come to the front and in his arms was a baby girl with black hair on top of her head, the baby opened her eyes as Sam and Danny smiled proudly at their newborn child. Clockwork gave the proud parents a smile as well and then lifted the princess into the air and presented the future queen of Amity!

 _The circle of life_

 _Circle of life!_

 **THE END**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **WOHOOOOOOO! Another story completed!**

 **I am so proud of this one and have hoped you have enjoyed reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. New chapter of Aladdin and the King of Thieves comes tomorrow night and then Wednesday new chapter of TMNT/ Danny Phantom Crossover!**

 **Plus a new story will be coming soon…..**

 **So stay tuned!**


End file.
